Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration (programming) sequence.
For all of these programmable logic devices (PLDs), the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Other PLDs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These PLDs are known as mask programmable devices. PLDs can also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The terms “PLD” and “programmable logic device” include but are not limited to these exemplary devices, as well as encompassing devices that are only partially programmable. For example, one type of PLD includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
Within an FPGA, different portions of the circuitry disposed at different locations may need clock signals with respective different frequencies. This presents issues as to how to distribute clock signals from a central clock generator to the various locations where different clocks are needed. On the one hand, it would be possible to distribute one or more clock signals having the highest frequency required anywhere. However, a higher frequency signal increases power consumption, and increases the potential for jitter and/or system noise. One cause of increased jitter is that fact that the shape of a high frequency signal may deviate farther from an ideal square wave than the shape of a lower frequency signal. An alternative approach is to distribute one or more clocks having a frequency lower than the highest required frequency, and then locally increase that frequency where a higher frequency is needed. However, variation in the duty cycle of one or more lower frequency clocks can potentially introduce jitter into higher frequency clocks that are generated from the lower frequency signals. Consequently, designing a system that distributes high frequency clocks can be advantageous for some applications but not other applications, whereas designing the system to distribute lower frequency clocks can also be advantageous for some applications but not other applications. Therefore, while existing clock distribution arrangements have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.